


Your name.

by Cute_trash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodyswap, Crossing Timelines, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Let's pretend their families all decided to live there or whatever, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Please bear with me <3, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, They're all living in Japan because reasons, Tragic Romance, Young Rey, as expected, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/pseuds/Cute_trash
Summary: Ben, a high school boy living in the countryside, wants to live in the city because he is tired of life in the country.Then, there's Armitage, a high school student living in Tokyo with his friends while working as a part-timer at an Italian restaurant.One day, Ben dreams of himself as a young ginger boy on the other hand, Armitage also has a dream where he's a student attending high school in the countryside.What's the secret behind their dreams?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very long ago I saw this movie "Kimi no Na wa." and a couple of days ago I thought it would make a good story idea for Kylux :D even if it's completely OCC

_Meteorite parts started falling from the sky... It looked like it was raining stars._

_"Once in a while when I wake up, I find myself crying."_

 

 _"The dream I must have had I can never recall. But..."_ _A man with ginger hair presses his hand against his wet face while still in bed._

 

_Another man with dark curly hair also presses his hand against his teary face after siting in his bed._

_"But the sensation that I've lost something."_ _The dark haired man opens his fridge so he can eat something for his breakfast. "_ _Lingers for a long while after I wake up."_

_He starts preparing himself and exits from his small apartment when ready._

 

 _"I'm always searching for something, for someone."_ _The ginger haired man looks outside the window of the busting train he's taking._

 

 _"This feeling has possessed me I think since that day..."_ _The dark haired man also looks outside the window of the train he's taking._

 

 _"That day when the stars came falling."_ _A young ginger boy was looking up to the sky in awe from the roof of his apartment as meteorites were falling from the sky. "_ _It was almost as if..."_ _The boy looked at one of the meteorites._

 

 _"As if a scene from a dream."_ _Another young boy with raven hair in a blue kimono looked at the same meteorite from the hill he was standing on._

 

_"Nothing more, nothing less."_

 

**_"Than a beautiful view."_ **

 

_The meteorite kept going leaving behind a beautiful tail that looked like the Northern Lights._

 

* * *

 

 

A phone started to vibrate and a young boy with curly hair moaned in his sleep.

 _"Armitage. Armitage."_ His mind kept repeating that name _"Don't you remember me?"_

_He was being pushed inside a train and a ginger boy, Armitage, gasped and looked at him in awe._

_"My name is..." The raven haired boy undid his hair and threw the red hair tie he was wearing to keep his hair in a bun and Armitage grabbed the other end of the tie "Ben!"_

Ben woke up with a gasp and slowly looked around the room, he then started looking down at himself. He poked his stomach and started pulling his hair, even after someone opened his door.

"Ben, what are you doing?" A young girl with brown hair asked.

"Well it feels incredibly realistic..." He said feeling the touch of his curls and poking his body some more then suddenly he looked at the girl "What? 'Ben'?"

"Are you half asleep? Breakfast. Hurry up!" The girl almost shouted the last two words and slid the door with more force than necessary.

Ben got up from his futon and walked over to his mirror, quickly undressed himself and started looking at himself through the mirror

"What? WHAT?" He looked at his mirror horrified.

 

* * *

 

 

"Grandma Padmé, do you want last night's leftovers?" The little girl, Rey, asked an elder woman.

"You can have it." She replied and both started eating breakfast.

"Good morning." Ben spoke as he quickly sat down to eat breakfast.

"Good morning."

"Brother, you're late!" The girl scolded

"I'll make breakfast tomorrow." He promised as he started serving himself. "Is this too much?" He asked looking at his bowl "Oh well..."

"You're normal today." The elder spoke observing Ben.

"You were nuts yesterday." The little one grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked looking at both.

 ** _"Good morning everyone."_  **A woman's voice started to speak from the radio they had, everyone had one specifically for this and loud speakers spread around the city so that everyone could hear.  ** _"This is an announcement from Itomori Town Hall. Regarding the mayoral election to be held in the 20th next month, the election committee..."_**

Padmé quickly removed the radio plug and Ben picked the remote to turn the TV on with a rather displeased look.

 ** _"A comet with an orbital period of 1,200 years will pass by in a month."_** The lady in the news spoke _**"The comet will be visible to the naked eye for several days..."**_

"Just make up with her." The younger one spoke as the three of them returned to eat breakfast.

"It's an adult matter." Ben said.

 _ **"...JAXA are preparing to observe the celestial show of the century."**_ The woman kept talking as the news broadcaster showed the current position of the comet "Tiamat".

 

Ben walked back to his room, grabbed his red hair tie and started fixing his hair while looking into the mirror and smiled when he was done.

"We're going now!" The siblings shouted as they exited home and started walking to school.

They lived in the countryside, it was beautiful and quiet and both made small conversation as they walked.

"Study hard!" Rey shouted and waved at Ben as she took a different path to go to school.

 

A young dark skinned boy was riding a bicycle while a tan boy with short wavy hair sat behind, both noticed Ben and the tanned boy shouted:

"Ben!"

"Good morning Poe, Finn." The boy smiled as his friends stopped beside him.

"Morning!" Poe said with a wide smile, putting his hands on Finn's waist and leaning against him.

"Get off." Finn frowned at the boy.

"Why? Meanie." Poe released one hand of Finn and stopped leaning.

"You're heavy." He retorted.

"That's rude." The boy pouted.

"You two get along so well." Ben smiled looking at them and started to walk.

"We do not!" Both shouted and Poe got off Finn's bike.

"Your hair looks alright today." Poe commented while taking a lock of Ben's hair.

"What?"

"Yeah, did your grandma exorcise you?" Finn asked giving Ben a look.

"Exorcise?"

"You were totally possessed!" He exclaimed.

"Cut out the occultism. Ben is just stressed. Right?" Poe asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The raven boy asked confused.

"You don't remember?"

 **"And above all restoring the town's fiscal health to continue it's revitalisation project!"** A relatively young woman spoke on the microphone and the three friends stopped walking to look at her but then continued. **"Only when these are achieved can a safe and secure community be created! As the incumbent mayor..."**

The boys kept walking and then heard a man speaking:

"She'll be reelected again anyway."

"I heard she's been dissing out the pork." The woman next to him added.

"Hey Solo." A boy wearing the same uniform as them called.

"Morning." Ben replied

"So the mayor's kid and her contractor's kid get along too." He spoke with disdain and the two girls that were with the boy giggled.

"Ew." One of them commented and the three friends kept walking with sad expressions.

 

The mayor who was still giving her speech abruptly stopped as she noticed his son and friends walking.

"Ben!" Leia Organa shouted and Ben gasped and came to a halt "Stand up straight!" The boy did what he was told and started walking again, Finn and Poe quickly following him.

"She's strict with her family." An old lady commented.

"I'm impressed." A man next to her spoke.

"So embarrassing." One of the girls that giggled said with a grin.

"Sucks to be him." The other added.

 

"Ben." Poe called as he ran to keep with Finn and Ben.

"In front of everybody..." Ben frowned some more and sped up his pace so he could arrive to school quickly, leaving his friends behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! I tried my best to make the story not very confusing since the idea came from the movie I tried to not mess it up.  
> Hope ya'll enjoyed this first chapter ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done :D  
> Enjoy ~~

The young raven boy was in class taking notes that his teacher was writing on the board but when he turned to the next page of his notebook he brought his face closer to it, in the notebook it was writing in big letters _Who are you?_

" _Tasokare_ means _Who is that_ and is the origin of the word _tasogare-doki_." The teacher explained as she circled the word  _Tasokare_ , which means Twilight, on the black board. "Twilight, when it's neither day nor night. When the world blurs and one might encounter something not human. Older expressions include _karetaso-doki_ and _kawatare-doki_." The teacher continued talking as once again she turned to black word to write the word _karetaso_ and _kawatare_ , which both means _Who is that?_

"Question! Is it not _kataware-doki_?" A student asked catching the teacher's attention.

" _Kataware-doki?_ I think that's a local dialect. I've heard that Itomori's elderly still use classical language." While the teacher explained, Ben kept looking through his notebook and once again stopped at the page where it was written _Who are you?_

"We're in the boonies, after all." The student commented and the class laughed.

"Ok next, Ben." The teacher called.

"Yes!" He promptly got up.

"Oh, so you remember your name today." The class once again laughed and Ben cocked his head to the side confused.

 

"You don't remember?" Poe asked and Ben made a small noise "Yesterday you forgot were your desk and locker were. You had bedhead and no ribbon." He explained to Ben once they were outside, siting on some chairs from the classrooms that were there.

"What? No way! Really?" He looked at his friend shocked

"It was like you had amnesia."

"Well I do feel like I've been in a strange dream lately... A dream about someone else's life? I can't remember clearly."

"I know! That was..." Finn finally spoke as he showed the magazine he was reading on top of the desk he sat. "Your previous life! Or maybe your subconscious linked to the Everett multiverse..."

"Stay out of this." Poe replied angrily.

"Oh! Finn, did you write that in my notebook?" He asked and Finn made a confused sound as he looked at the raven haired boy "Nothing." Finn looked even more confused at him.

"But Ben you really were a bit weird yesterday. You been feeling alright?" The short tanned boy asked concerned.

"That's so strange. I feel fine."

"Maybe it's stress. That ritual is coming up, isn't it?"

"Oh, don't remind me! I can't stand this town anymore. It's too small and close-knit. I want to graduate and go to Tokyo."

"I don't blame you. There's really nothing in this town." Poe spoke agreeing with his friend.

 

"Trains come every 2 hours." He continued talking as they passed by the train line on their way home.

"The store closes at 9 p.m." Ben added when they passed by the store.

"No bookstore. No dentist." Poe kept complaining

"But 2 pubs for some reason." Ben said disappointed as they passed next 'Pub Mother' and 'Pub Cat's Eye'.

"No jobs."

"No brides."

"Short sunlight hours."

"Give me a break!" Finn suddenly shouted as he stopped his bike.

"What?" The other two boys asked.

"I mean... How about we stop by a café?" Finn quickly changed his tone.

"A café?"

"Really?"

"Where?" The boys asked excitedly at Finn.

 

A can of coffee fell from the vending machine, Finn grabbed the can and sat next to Poe on a bench close the vending machine.

"Hello." An old lady greeted the two boys as she drove her scooter.

"Hello." The two boys replied.

"This is a café?" Poe asked as he took a sip.

"You knew there wasn't one."

"Ben just went home." The tanned boy spoke in a sad tone "Things must be rough for him."

"Well he takes centre stage."

"Yeah."

"Hey Finn."

"What?" He asked as he petted a dog that had just approached him.

"What will you do after you graduate?"

"What's this? You asking about my future?" Poe just kept staring at him "Nothing special. I'll probably keep on living a normal life in this town."

 

* * *

 

 

"I'd rather do that." A brunette girl complained as she untangled threads.

"You're not ready yet, Rey." Padmé said with a sweet smile as she braided threads. "Listen to the thread's voice. When you kept twining like that, emotions will eventually start flowing between you and the thread."

"Threads don't talk." Rey said with a sad frown as she continued to untangle the threads.

"She means, _Concentrate_." Ben spoke as he also braided threads like his grandma.

"1,000 years of Itomori's history is etched into our braided cords. Listen. 200 years ago..."

"Here she goes again." Ben said with a soft smile.

"Sandal maker Mayuguro's bathroom caught on fire and burned down this whole area. The shrine and old documents were destroyed and this is known as..."

"The Great Fire of Mayuguro." Ben interjected and Padmé made a sound of approval.

"The fire has his name?" Rey asked surprised "Poor Mayuguro."

"So the meaning of our festivals became unknown and only the form lived on. But even if words are lost, tradition should be handed down. That's the important task we at Miyamizu Shrine have." The old woman sighed and rubbed her sore shoulder "But that foolish girl. As if leaving Shinto priesthood and this house weren't enough, now politics? She's hopeless." Padmé spoke to her grandchildren as they walked away from the workshop where they were breading cords and Ben held the delicate red cord in his hands.

 

* * *

 

 

"Have another one." A woman spoke serving sake to another man, who was already drunk but eagerly drank it. "I'm counting on your help again."

"Leave it to me. You'll get votes from the Kadoiri and Sakagami Districts."

 

"I smell corruption." Finn said with a grim smile as he drank his beer and heard the conversation the men were having.

"Don't be ridiculous." A woman scolded as she set a salad on his table.

"Bring us a few more hot sake." The older man who was speaking with the current mayor, asked the waitress.

"Of course." She replied and turned to get more sake.

"Finn, work on site this weekend." The man ordered as he looked at the young boy. "Learn how to use explosives." The boy hummed in response "I can't hear you."

"Yes yes!" The boy replied annoyed.

 

It was already night when Finn returned home, when he arrived to his room he opened the window and sat next to it. He looked outside with a melancholic face and stared at a bright light coming from Miyamizu Shrine on the hills, and said to himself:

"We both have it rough, don't we?"

 

Meanwhile on the shrine, Ben and Rey were performing the ritual as a group of people observed them. Both were wearing similar kimonos and their hair was tied in the same way, with a white hair ribbon in a low ponytail and a red ribbon a little below the white ribbon. They danced in sync to the music that it was playing, years of practice showing, with a straight face as the crowed observed their movements.

"Is that Rey? She's all grown up." A man spoke to his wife as they looked at the siblings.

"They're both pretty like their mother." She replied.

 

"Hey." Finn greeted Poe with a smile as he arrived next to him

"Hey." The shorter boy smiled back as he returned his attention to Ben and Rey's performance on the shrine.

Ben and Rey continued their dance and once it was finished, they each grabbed a small ornamented table where they knelled next to it and opened a small square package involved in paper that contained rice after that both grabbed a small portion of the cooked rice and started to chew it.

"It's the oldest sake in the world." Finn informed Poe. "By chewing on rice, spitting it out and letting it ferment, it becomes alcohol."

" _Kuchikamisake_. Do the Gods appreciate sake that way?"

"Of course they do."

 

"Hey look it's Solo." The boy that had made fun of Ben in the morning called to the girls that were next him.

On that instance, Ben lifted a little wooden box with one hand and with the other he lifted it next to his face so he could cover part of his mouth as he let the rice he had been chewing go to the little box.

"Oh! I could never do that!" One of the rude girls that Ben encountered in the morning spoke with disgust as her friend made a similar expression.

"Isn't he embarrassed?"

"I can't believe it."

After all the rice was in the box, the top was covered with paper that was secured with a red cord.

 

"Cheer up Ben. Who cares if a few classmates saw you?" Rey tried to cheer her big brother as they finished changing their clothes once the ritual was over.

"I envy your pre-pubescent lack of concern." Ben sighed as the siblings started walking home together.

"Why not sell lots of kuchikamisake and use the money to go to Tokyo?" She suggested.

"Where do you get such ideas?"

"Sell them with photos and making videos. Name it _Shrine Maiden's sake_. You'll make money" The young girl spoke excitedly. Ben hummed and started to imagine what would be like.

"No! That breaks the Liquor Tax Law." He then started to sprint down the stairs.

"That's the problem?" She asked confused.

"I hate this town! I hate this life!" Ben screamed. "Please make me a handsome Tokyo boy in my next life!"

"What an idiot..." Rey muttered embarrassed for what her brother just did and continued walking home.

 


End file.
